Quests
|release date = }} Quests are one of the events in Candy Crush Soda Saga that is only available on mobile devices. Quests Embark on a quest! The soda seas are full of challenges, do you have what it takes? Click "Ahoy!" to start. This is a special event for player to get more boosters, but not recommended. To get them, the player has to complete the quests in event. After the player complete one of the quests, click "Claim Reward" to get rewards. If he/she completes all quests, an notice from the bottom will show up and they have to wait for the new quests. To see list of quests, click the icon ( ) to open or click again to close. If the quest is too hard or too time-consuming to complete, the player can skip quest by clicking "Skip Quest" button. List of quests Currently there are a total of unknown quests. The table below summarizes these quests in Candy Crush Soda Saga: } |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Color Champion | style="text-align:center;"|Create the required amount of color bombs and coloring candies and match the required amount of color bombs with coloring candies | style="text-align:center;"|120 color bombs; 60 coloring candies; 5 color bomb + coloring candy combinations | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="5"|''Other quests'' |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Star Collector | style="text-align:center;"|Earn the required amount of stars to complete this quest. Only newly earned stars will count! | style="text-align:center;"|5 or 10 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Great Player | style="text-align:center;"|Finish the required amount of Hard Levels | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Completionist | style="text-align:center;"|Progress the required amount of levels to complete this quest | style="text-align:center;"|3 or 6''' | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Welcome back! | style="text-align:center;"|Log in the required amount of days in a row | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Beatyourself Name | style="text-align:center;"|Beat your own score on a level | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Score Chaser | style="text-align:center;"|Beat any of your old scores the required amount of times | style="text-align:center;"|3 or '''6 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="5"| |} :This section will be updated soon. :*'Bold word': It is hard quests. Gallery Gallery= Quests mobile v.png|Info (verical) Quests mobile h.png|Info (horizontal) Quests icon on map.png|Icon om map (right screen) Quests list 1 mobile v.png|List of quests (vertical) Quests list 2 mobile v.png|List of quests (vertical) Quests list mobile h.png|List of quests (horizontal) First Quest Complete.png|Quest completed! |-| Icon= Quests icon.png|Quests Icon Out of quests box.png|Out of quests Quest completed.png|Quest Completed! Quest hard title.png|Hard title Quest difficulty epic.png|Epic Quest difficulty hard.png|Hard |-| Quests= Quest box.gif|Quest (animation) ;Regular Candies Liking Orange.png|Liking Orange Loving Orange.png|Loving Orange Liking Green.png|Liking Green Loving Green.png|Loving Green Rainbow Stash.png|Rainbow Stash ;Special Candies and Combinations Go Fish 20.png|Go Fish (20) Mix and Match 4.png|Mix and Match Master Mixer.png|Master Mixer Wrap It Up.png|Wrap It Up Master Wrapper.png|Master Wrapper Color creator 30.png|Color creator (30) Color creator 60.png|Color creator (60) Explosive Expert 60.png|Explosive Expert (60) Color Champion.png|Color Champion ;Other Quests Star Collector 5.png|Star Collector (5) Star Collector 10.png|Star Collector (10) Great Player 1.png|Great Player (1) Completionist 3.png|Completionist (3) Completionist 6.png|Completionist (6) Platinum Player.png|Platinum Player |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Quests|First version Category:Elements